Mesum Di Warnet
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Hanya humor garing dan gaje, baca ? tanggung sendiri akibatnya #plaaak tinggalkan review/DLDR/KrisHo Shipper come to mama (?) ! NC di Chap 2 setelah puasa


**Mesum Di Warnet**

**Cast :**

**Kris Wu**

**Suho Kim**

**Nathanael Kwon**

**Estia Damayanti**

**Sasha Park**

**All Exo Member**

**Pair : KrisHo, YeolHun, LuBaek, De el el**

**Rated : T++**

**Genre : Humour**

**Desclaimer : Para member EXO itu milik SM Entertainment dan Saya, Aya-ssi, dan Sasha hanya cast tambahan di sini**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi !**

**Ada kata – kata cabul-nya/kata – kata jorok kalo gak suka dilarang keras untuk baca**

**Humor gaje**

**Harus punya KTP buat baca ini FF #Plakkk**

**_Nael Kwon_**

Cuaca di pagi hari sangat cerah sekali para member EXO masih tidur terutama para Uke EXO tertidur sangat pulas karena diterkam oleh Singa semalaman, hingga kedua manager mereka tidur dengan headband untuk cuaca dingin

" Aya-ssi, mereka udah bangun belum ?" tanya Nael dengan wajah setengah nyawa seperti kurang tidur

" Belum ada sama sekali, mungkin mereka masih pada tepar semua ! Dibangunin juga gak bangun – bangun ! " omelnya kesal langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci baju yang menumpuk

" KEBAKARAN KEBAKARAN ! " Tiba – tiba Nael berteriak dan membunyikan alarm kebakaran. Sontak, para member EXO langsung keluar semua sedangkan para Uke yang mengenaskan langsung keluar kayak suster ngesot karena tidak bisa jalan

Chanyeol langsung mengambil gas pemadam api. " dimana letak kebakarannya ? " Nael langsung menunjuk ke kompor listrik yang berada di depannya

SROOSSSSSSH

Chanyeol langsung menyemprotkan pemadam itu ke arah kompor dan secara tidak sadar Estia memandang Chanyeol seperti banteng ingin menyerang matador-nya

" KAMVRET LU CAGAK TING ! TU TUMPANG BIKINNYA BERJAM – JAM MALAH KAMU SEMPROT DENGAN EXTINGUISHER ! " Teriak Estia langsung menerkam Chanyeol dan memberikan Smackdown STF-U ala John Cena

" Huwaaa ampun ! " Teriak Chanyeol dengan menepukkan tangannya ke lantai alias K.O

" Nael – ssi, endi gak ono kobongan, nok ? " tanya Xiumin dengan logat jatim-nya sedangkan Nael hanya nyengir – nyengir gaje. Chanyeol ? dia langsung bangun mengejar Nael " DASAR ANJING SIAH KOPLOK ! HENCEUT BEUREUM ! PAEHAN SIA KU AING ! " Chanyeol murka dan mengeluarkan pisuhan bahasa sundanya yang sukses membuat semua member cengo dan Nael pun langsung lari sambil teriak " EMBUUUNG ! "

" Huh, nganggu aja, Baekkie ayo kita lanjutkan goyang pantura-nya kemarin malam... " Ujar Luhan dengan wajah mesumnya

Tiba – Tiba...

BUGH

" Hell no !" Jawab Baekhyun dengan ala Cinta Laura dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tepar kejang - kejang karena '_anunya' _ditendang oleh Baekhyun

" Ugh... Baekkie kamu buat telurku jadi telur ceplok..."

" Duh, kesiannye nasib lu, sini biar kumakan telurnya... " Ejek Xiumin dengan gedeg

" Brengsek, diem lu ! " Desis Luhan kesal

Setelah mengalami pagi yang ribut, KrisHo, YeolHun, LuBaek, Kai, Nael, dan Estia bersantai di ruang tengah sedang menikmati acara televisi yang dilihatnya. Para member EXO yang lain ? mereka pergi ke Lotte World bersama – sama. Sedangkan Kai hanya cemberut iri melihat pasangan para member EXO duduk dengan mesra dengan pasangan masing – masing. Sedangkan Nael dan Estia ? mereka sudah memiliki pacar diluar sana jadi mereka tidak cemburu sama sekali. Hanya Kai yang belum memiliki pasangan satupun

" Hey, kok cemberut entar tuh bibir tambah ndower lo..." Ejek Estia

" Bawel aza lu..." Omel Kai kesal

" Dia kan ngiri karena belum dapet pasangan sama sekali... " Tambah Kris dengan nada sindiran

" Enak aja gue ini Jojoba alias Jomblo – jomblo bahagia... "

" Oya ? Jangan – jangan malah Jomblo – Jomblo Bangsat... " Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung membuat seisi ruangan tertawa meledak dan Kai langsung menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan lemparan bantal

TING TONG ASSALAMUALLAIKUM

" Sehun, cepat buka pintu... " Ujar Estia

" Nde... " Jawabnya dan langsung berjalan membukkakan pintu

Krieeet

" Permisi... " ujar seorang yeoja secara tiba – tiba sontak membuat Sehun menjadi kaget

" Huwaaaa ! "

" Maaf, apakah ini dorm EXO ? " tanya seorang yeoja dengan wajah poker face

" n-nde maaf anda siapa ?" Jawab Sehun dengan nada ketakutan

" Hunnie, kamu teh ngapain teriak – teriak kaya gitu. Maaf ya dek, disini teh dorm EXO bukan tempat antrian sembako. " tiba – tiba Chanyeol menyela dengan memeluk pinggang Sehun

" _Diego ! Sungguh teganya kau berkata itu kepadaku ! "_

" _Esmeralda ? apakah engkau-kah itu ? "_

" _Cukup, sudah ! kau sudah melupakanku rupanya, dan kau telah menjadi yaoi (?) dan menggandeng uke itu ! hubungan kita sampai disini saja ! Selamat tinggal Diego ..."_

" _Tunggu Esmeralda ! "_

#Lupakan, itu suara telenovela yang ditonton Nael, Estia, dan para member EXO xD *Plak#

" Wooyoo ! kok malah diem, Situ siapa ? " tanya Sehun sewot

" Apa sih kok pade ribut – ribut gini ? " tanya Estia berkacak pinggang

Sehun mendengus kesal. " Ada tamu, datang tak diundang ditanya malah poker face."

" Ah, pasti anda manager baru yang barusan si teot Sooman katakan ya ? mari silahkan masuk, maaf kalau dorm kami berantakan..." Ujar Estia mempersilahkan masuk

" Ah, ne... terima kasih... "

' _Gile, ini bukan berantakan lagi, tapi udah kaya TPA Bantargebang '_ Pikir yeoja itu dengan melihat seisi ruangan yang bener bener Naujubillah , celana dalem Chanyeol di atas TV, bikini Baekhyun ada diatas kulkas (?), bahkan kondom fiesta bekas punya Luhan yang udah sekitar dua hari yang lalu sekarang malah ditiup dijadiin balon (?) dibuat mainan ama Baekhyun

I  
I  
I  
I  
I

" silahkan duduk... " ujar Estia dengan mempersilahkan duduk

" Ne, terima kasih... " Jawabnya pelan dan duduk. " eh, kok sofanya basah ya ? " tanya yeoja itu langsung berdiri dari duduk cuntix-nya (?) sambil memegang sofa

" Oh, itu pejuh-nya Kai, semalem dia habis cokli alias ngocok peli di sofa, biasa pelampiasannya orang jomblo... " Ujar Estia dengan watados, yeoja itu langsung merinding disko dan Estia langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Kai

' lama – lama gue cepet modar nih kalo diusuruh ngurus orang orang macem gini ' batinnya

" Oya, kami belum tahu namamu, siapa namamu ? dan darimana asalmu ? udah punya pacar belum ? " Tanya Luhan kepo

" Dasar kepo ! " Sindir Chanyeol

" oke, namaku Sasha Park, aku yeoja keturunan Indonesia – Korea, status-ku di PHP-in, dan aku tinggal di Indonesia letaknya di Jakarta..."

" Berarti kamu sering mewarnai rambut kamu dong ? " ujar Nael gaje

" Itu Sasha semir rambut, O2N ! " ujar Baekhyun sewot, seisi ruangan yang kaya jangkrik kepo (?) itu langsung berubah jadi pasar malem atau lebih tepatnya acara puncak acara Gunungan Sekaten

00000

" Suho, kita pergi yuk~ " Tawar Kris

" Kemana ? " Tanya Suho

" Ke hatimu, ke warnet-lah, mau gak ? "

" Ah, nggak mau ah ntar gege nonton film nano – nano lagi... " jawab Suho dengan polos

" kalo nggak mau ya udah. " Ujar Kris langsung berjalan keluar dorm

" Gege tunggu, aku ikut ! " Suho langsung berlari dan mengikuti Kris

" Eh, mereka mau ke warnet tuh... " ujar Nael

" Terus masbuwe gitu ? " Ujar Sasha dengan bahasa 41ayny4

" rata – rata warnet disini kan tertutup ruangannya, gimana kalo kita intipin mereka ? pasti mereka yadongan di warnet... " ujar Nael dengan evil smirks-nya

" emang mereka bakalan yadongan di warnet ? " Tanya Estia tidak yakin

" Ya taulah, siapa sih yang gak tau ama otak ngeresnya si naga yadong itu... " jawab Nael

" Heh, insyaf lo ni puasa masih aja ngintipin orang yadongan..." ujar Sasha yang jiwa ustadzah-nya keluar

" Ini kan udah buka sekali – kali gak apa – apa kan... " Estia langsung membela Nael

" Oh iyayah... kalo gitu AYO KITA BERANGKAT ! " teriak Sasha yang semangat fujoshinya kumat

' _yang ngajakkin gue kenapa yang jadi semangat 45 dia ya... ' _batin Nael

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

**TBC ? END ?**

**Halo ! Nael balik lagi dengan FF humor yang abal – abal :-D, managernya disini aku masukkin OC dan mereka temen Nael, NC-nya entar aku buat habis puasa ya, soalnya takut yang agama Muslim puasanya batal. Ok sekian dulu dari author yang paling cuakeep #dilempar panci# Sayonara~ Ciao~**


End file.
